


Discreet

by taggianto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Call, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim calls Sebastian at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Phonecall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8584) by Anglofile. 



> Prompt: A quick phonecall where Moran has to be discreet
> 
> I stole this prompt from Anglo & Doodles and Mormorized it. Cuz I need to practice dialogue between these two.

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzz-_

“Moran.”

“Hey there, tiger.”

“For the love of… Boss, I’m busy. What do you need?”

“I need you.”

“I’m in the middle of a meeting. You know this. You’re the one who bloody sent me here.”

“Thought you might need something to spice it up. Meetings are boring – ”

“Boss…”

“– and I’m bored. So talk dirty to me.”

“You know I can’t do that right now.”

“That’s an order, Colonel.”

“With all due respect, _sir…”_

“Ooh, I do love it when you call me ‘Sir.’ You get all military.”

“Excuse me?”

“Is it because you know I outrank you? That I’m above you? I _own_ you? You like that, don’t you, my submissive little sniper? I could order you to leave that meeting right now and have you on your knees in front of me in minutes.”

“…is that an –“

“Oh, no no no no. This is far more fun. I can just see the look on your face. Well, I actually _can_ see the look on your face. I have cameras everywhere, you know. You always make such wonderful faces, especially when you’re completely buried inside me. You’re making one of those faces right now, dear, imagining me pinned beneath you… my fingernails leaving red streaks down your back…”

“I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself in this situation.”

“Are you? I’ll just have to step up my game.”

“Boss, look. Can’t this wait until later?”

“Oh, you’re fidgeting in your seat, Colonel. The others are getting suspicious. Do they know what I can do to you? What I’m going to do to you? I think I’ll put your collar on you tonight, you need to be reminded who’s in charge.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary.”

“I decide what’s necessary. It’s a good thing you’re sitting behind a desk, Sebastian. Wouldn’t want anyone to see how I _affect_ you.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Oh no you’re not, Moran.”

“I rather think I am.”

“You are going to keep this phone against your ear and finish your meeting while I fuck you using only my words, do you understand me?”

“…”

“Answer me, _Colonel._ I said, _do you understand me?”_

“…understood, sir.”

“Good boy.”

“And as soon as this meeting is over, I’m going to express my _position_ on your current choice of action.”

“Looking forward to it, dear.”


End file.
